westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules Resources A quick summary of the rules that will and will not be used in the game. * GURPS Characters ** Characters will be allowed to purchase techniques * GURPS Campaigns ** We will not be using Extra Effort in combat! * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: Adventurers * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: Dungeons * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: The Next Level ** Psionics will not used unless a player really, really wants them * GURPS Magic ** Magic will conform to the rules from Dungeon Fantasy and will not use other optional systems. * GURPS Martial Arts ** Style perks are allowed ** New Combat Options will be allowed on a case-by-case basis *** Telegraphic attacks are definitely allowed ** New non-cinematic techniques are generally not allowed ** New cinematic techniques are allowed for Martial Artists and some others *** Scouts with Weapon Master (Bow) may take Dual-Arrow Attack *** Swashbucklers may take Dual-Weapon Attack, Dual-Weapon Defense, Flying Lunge, Grand Disarm and Whirlwind Attack *** Other templates may not take them * GURPS Powers ** New abilities will need GM approval Character Creation Characters can have up 275 points and 60 points of Disadvantages. All characters must choose a Template from DF: Adventurers and may choose a race or lens from DF: The Next Level. All characters can take Wealth: Struggling, Wealth: Poor, or Wealth: Dead Broke, even if it is not listed on their template. Other disadvantages not on a template must be approved by the GM. Rules Clarifications Quick Reference Table of Combat Maneuvers, Attack Options, Active Defenses, Retreats, and Grapples Controversial rules and rules clarifications will be documented here. PCs can pay people to cast spells on them while in town, though this is only useful for Healing spells or spells that have durations of longer than a day. Town spell casting Prices depend on the difficulty and cost of the spell. To simplify starting play, the "Getting Stuff Cheap" rules from DF: Dungeons are not going to require any rolls before the first delve. PCs can use Filch, Scrounging, Armoury, Alchemy, Poisons, or Herbal Lore once for every skill level above 11. PCs can Merchant or Streetwise to Haggle once for every skill level above 14. PCs cannot use the "Scoring Extra Cash" rules before the first delve. House Rules I'll try to limit the number of house rules and encourage ones that make PCs more useful. Useful Propaganda After learning of a quest, one PC can use Propaganda to advertise the party's services to folks have who need other stuff done in that area. Any success finds an employer who wants a minor quest item retrieved. Returning the quest item to the employer earns $100 times the margin of success plus the full value of the quest item. Improved Aim and Evaluate The Evaluate and Aim maneuvers give a bonus of +2 per round, not +1. Evaluate can give up to a +6 bonus, but does not stack with Telegraphic Attack. Aim can up to Acc+6 bonus, or Acc+7 for stabilized weapons. Better Leadership At the start of each session, one PC (the leader) can use Tactics to make plans, at a bonus equal to the number of party members who know the skill (or Soldier) and a penalty equal to party size. Success earns a reroll, plus the margin of success. Rerolls can be used in combat situations by any party member, if the leader passes a Leadership roll. If the leader is unconscious, other PCs may attempt the Leadership roll at -2, but only 1 roll can be made per reroll attempt. Failing the skill check wastes the reroll opportunity. The leader does not have to have the highest Tactics in the party. Expensive Rapier Wit Rapier Wit costs 15 points, not 5. It's still a ridiculously effective advantage.